When Can I Say It?
by Hysteri
Summary: Before I could catch myself, I found myself on an all to familiar porch staring at an all to familiar door. My hand automatically went to reach for the door bell, but I stopped half way. I bit my lip and turned, ready to leave. RiSo. Review?


Ello :3. Tis me again. Well this is just another one shot. enjoy.

Disclaimer- I own Kingdom Hearts every night for 8 hours when I sleep. See, dreams do come true! not. I don't own it. end of story.

Warnings: Male/Male. need I say more?

Pairing: RiSo. :3.

ONWARD!

--

Small flakes of snow danced around me, gracefully falling on any surface it could touch. I glanced up, a few of the dusty flakes catching on my eyelashes before I blinked them away. My breath rose up in foggy clouds of white before they disappeared, the only sound being my boots as they walked through the freshly fallen snow.

I let a deep sigh pass through my rosy lips and allowed my eyes to flutter closed, letting my feet carry me to where ever it be that I was going.

_Why couldn't he just know? Why couldn't I just tell him?_

The question had passed through my mind more than once, more than twice, and yet the same answer would weave it's way out of the darkest corners of my mind.

_Because it just wasn't that simple._

How could I explain it to him? How could I say it without facing the cold door of rejection?

I forced my eyes open, shoving my hands deep within my coat pocket. Maybe one day I could say it. Maybe one day there would be a right time, a right place where I could say it and not have to swallow a lump in my throat when cold words ran from those pretty peach lips.

_Maybe..._

I ran my hand through my brown spikes, snow that had begun to cling to them now sticking to my glove.

I groaned and lent my head against one of the bare tree's that lined the sidewalk. "Who am I kidding? He would never..."

It was something I had convinced myself as true. He wasn't like that. He wasn't like...me.

He stared at girls. He flirted with girls. He preferred girls. Yet here I sit, opened mouthed and dreaming about him. Staring at him. Preferring him, and only him. All I wanted was him, yet the words ran through my head, telling me that he could never be mine. He simply wasn't mine to take.

I had come to terms admitting I was basically in love with him. I had not problem saying it. I was in love with my best friend. I was in love with Riku.

And he could never love me.

Sure, if anyone asked me, I would lie. I would joke about it, and laugh about it, but what else could I do? What else was there left for me but to lie?

His smile, his laugh, everything about him I can't help but love. Every guy wanted to be him, and every girl was in love with him. And every fiber of me was in love with him.

I resumed walking, the cold biting at my already pink cheeks. Besides, who am I kidding? Even if Riku was 'Gay', he wouldn't go for a guy like me. Dorky little Sora. How could he? Someone like that with someone like me? It's not something that usually happens.

Before I could catch myself, I found myself on an all to familiar porch staring at an all to familiar door. My hand automatically went to reach for the door bell, but I stopped half way. I bit my lip and turned away, ready to leave. I couldn't face him right now. Who knows what I might say.

But before I had gotten even half way turned, the door open.

I closed my eyes, biting my lip harder. "Hey Riku." I managed to mutter.

He flashed a smile at me, aqua eye's gleaming. "Hey So', what are you doing hear? Shouldn't you be at home with your family?"

I flashed him a false grin. Apparently it worked. "Well, I couldn't let my best friend be alone on Christmas. With your parents at that party, Roxas and Axel making out back at my house, my parents to drunk to stand, and it being 10 at night, It was just to hard to pass up."

An easy white lie. All those things were true, except for intentionally coming to see him.

He laughed, "Well then, Come on in."

I smiled as I slid my feet out of my boots before stepping into the home.

Riku led the way to the living room that I had been in so many times before.

The TV was on mute, playing one of those old Christmas specials that me and Riku loved watching while growing up.

I watched the screen as snowman spun around. I already knew what he was singing by heart, and without really knowing it, I began to hum.

Riku threw me a look from his placement on the couch, glancing between me and the TV.

"You still remember these?"

I grinned. "Of course I do!" I flopped down next to him. "One of the best things while we grew up."

He nodded and chuckled. "Yah..."

We broke off into a content silence, watching the muted screen with the dancing snowman and laughing kids.

I felt a nudge in the side. "Hey, wanna go play a videogame?" He wiggled his silver eyebrows at me.

I smirked. "You'll only lose."

"Sound's like fightin' words to me."

"Maybe they are."

He smiled deviously. "So', half the time I don't think you know what you get into half the time."

"Look who's talking."

He smirked. How many times had we done this?

I slowly moved away as he began to advance. When room became scarce on the couch, I did the last thing, and possible the stupidest thing, that I had left.

I bolted.

Naturally he followed. I had made it about 3 feet away from the door frame, hoping to make it to the kitchen, but Riku grabbed me by the waist, toppling us over and somehow managing me to fall on top of him.

You can imagine what fell into my head can't you?

His arms remained secure around my waist, his stomach moving up and down as he laughed, his head thrown back as tears began to form in his eyes.

Wasn't long before I joined in, taking in his perfect scent, enjoying the moment for as long as I could.

We managed to calm down, our breathing returning to normal.

I glanced up just in time to see him flush.

"What is it?" I said, squirming in his arms which were still around my waist. It was quiet comfortable to tell the truth.

Then he did something I could forever say I wasn't prepared for.

In one quick motion, I found myself on my back, my wide blue eyes staring into Aqua. His long silver hair brushing against my cheeks, his body hovering over mine.

Those beautiful peach lips placed in a smirk.

I can't say how, or why, or even exactly when, but without a seconds width, those peach lips that I loved, that I craved, had pressed against mine.

For a moment, my body was numb, it couldn't move. My eyes grew wide, my heart stopped, my mind went blank, and all I could feel were those wonderful peach lips.

When my body would move, my eyes fluttered closed, my heart began to beat at miraculous pace, and my mind screamed with inaudible words of joy, and all I _wanted_ to feel were those gorgeous lips upon mine.

My arms wrapped around his neck, wrapping silver strands around my fingers.

As we mashed our lips together, I began to deepen the kiss for all it was worth. He flicked his tongue below my bottom lip, and I allowed it to enter, battling over dominance. The wet muscles slid over each other, exploring unknown territory. He moaned lightly, teeth scraping against teeth, tongue against tongue.

But like all great things, it came to an end. The need for air becoming to great.

As our panting slowed, and our breaths evened, I sent him a lazy smile. "Not that I didn't thoroughly enjoy it, but where the hell did that come from."

He smirked. "Mistletoe."

--

Yah, totally out of season, but what did you think??

Did it totally suck?? :3

The blue button wants you to review. :3.

thank you so much for reading :D.

(PSST! I have another one shot that likes reviews to :D)

GAH! Reviewers get cupcakes! yummie :3.


End file.
